Ghostly Gala
"Ghostly Gala" is a special Halloween-themed episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on October 3, 2014. It is the thirty-seventh episode by series and is the thirteenth episode by season. Overview Sofia prepares for a Halloween party in the ballroom and discovers a ghost trying to scare everyone out of the castle so he can throw his own ghostly gala. Plot It's Halloween in the Kingdom of Enchancia, and Sofia is preparing the castle for a Haunted Castle Party. Suddenly, strange things begin to happen: Doors knocking with nobody there and candle lights blowing out all by themselves. Sofia soon finds out that the one responsible is a ghost known as Sir Reginald Daxter Sircliff IV (known simply as Sir Dax), who is trying to scare everyone out of the castle so he can host his Ghostly Gala, a party for all the ghosts in the Kingdom. Unfortunately, Sofia's party is the same night as Sir Dax's Gala, and she pleads with him not to ruin her party, but he doesn't listen. Meanwhile, Clover meets a ghost bat named Boo whose a companion of Sir Dax. After Boo leaves, Sofia comes in and the two tell each other about their ghostly encounters. Sofia decides to use her parents' disbelief in ghosts to get all of Sir Dax's scare attempts written off as party tricks she came up with. Clover finds Boo and gets him to have a snack with him somewhere secluded. Meanwhile, Sofia travels around the castle keeping an eye out for Sir Dax's tricks by asking the castle staff if they've seen anything strange, to which they answer no. When she gets to the ballroom, however, she hears her mother freaking out. Miranda tells her daughter that the xylophone is playing all by itself. Sofia intervenes and tells her mother that she had Cedric enchant the xylophone for the party and Miranda leaves convinced that it's a party trick. Sir Dax is annoyed that Sofia ruined his scare. Sofia tells him she won't let him ruin her party and continues to be vigilante against his scare attempts. She continues to ask the castle staff if they've seen anything strange and, like before, they normally answer no. But then, she hears her father screaming. Roland points out that his ties are floating in the air all by themselves and tells Sofia to stay back. Sofia steps forward and, again, claims it's one of her Haunted Castle surprises. Roland tells her it's very entertaining, but asks her to keep the party tricks in the ballroom. Suddenly, the doors slam shut. Roland asks "What was that?" and Sofia states "You were right. The castle really is drafty. I better go check on my other party tricks. Well, see ya later." and leaves with a nervous giggle. Sofia runs down the halls looking for Sir Dax when he suddenly appears before her and tells her "Princess Sofia! I am trying as hard as I can to be frighting! I must insist that you stop getting in my way!" Unbeknownst to Sofia, James had been watching from the shadows and heard everything. As soon as Sir Dax vanishes, James runs up to her and asks if that was a ghost. Sofia tries to claim it was just another party trick, but James sees through his little sister's excuses and proves his case beyond any reasonable doubt by stating "I saw you talking to it. Come on, Sof. You can tell me the truth." Realizing she's been caught, Sofia tells him "Okay there a ghost in the castle. Two actually." James is actually excited about the prospect of having ghosts in the castle but warns Sofia that Amber better not see them because she said she'd make them move out of the castle. Meanwhile, Clover and Boo are having their snack when Sir Dax shows up. Through a song, Sir Dax reveals that the reason he has to have his Ghostly Gala tonight is that he can only have it on Halloween every 100 years, and if he doesn't throw it, he won't see his friends and family for another century. Clover urges Sir Dax to talk to Sofia but, like with Sofia, Dax refuses to listen. Sir Dax and Boo try to scare Amber, but Sofia and James interfere and ruin his scare again. Pushed over the edge, Sir Dax has Boo bring bats into the castle, but he can't get rid of them, thus ruining both his and Sofia's parties. Clover tells Sofia why Sir Dax did what he did and, now feeling sorry for the ghost, she helps him get rid of the bats and together, come up with a way for both of them to have their parties. Sir Dax and Sofia have their parties in the ballroom where all the humans, except James, think the ghosts are all one of Sofia's party tricks. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Wayne Brady as Clover *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Mick Wingert as Sir Dax *Mitchell Whitfield as Boo *Antoinette Spolar-Levine as Auntie Bess Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes